


Yaman, Vishnu/Lakshmi

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [17]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Srimadbhagavatam
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: “Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy your moments on earth as much as I do, Priyatame.”
Relationships: Vishnu/Lakshmi
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Yaman, Vishnu/Lakshmi

**Author's Note:**

> Yaman is an extremely serene raga sung at nightfall.

The Devas have suddenly remembered to visit Vaikuntha, because the Daityas are terrifying them yet again. 

“My Lord,” Indra mouths the same time-tested dialogue, “You are our sole hope. Have mercy on us. Save us, or the Daityas will destroy all of us.”

“Messed up again, Indra?” Lord Vishnu laughs amicably. “Let us see what we can do,” He announces reassuringly, smirking at Lakshmi Devi.

“Victory to the Lord,” the Devas chorus animatedly, taking their leave.

“Time to enact yet another play at Martya, my Lord,” The Goddess of prosperity flashes an amused smile.

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy your moments on earth as much as I do, Priyatame,” the Preserver of the universe smiles mischievously at Her.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @worddiva179 (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Raga Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
